Cribbage is a well known card game for at least two players in which the object is to make counting combinations for points that are scored on a small board having holes for pegs. Cribbage game boards have been proposed over the years that have holes for holding and storing the pegs, and some further for holding playing cards and dice. Various types of cribbage boards use rows of holes for holding the pegs where the object of the game is for each player to go from the beginning of one row to the end of the row. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,547 to Cyre et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,912 to Kendrick et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,586 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,018 to Morse; U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,295 to Kellner; U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,106 to Fink; U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,206 to Cohen; and Des. U.S. Pat. No. 291,070 to Watson.
Problems with the above types of cribbage boards can be numerous. For example, card storage holders may be difficult to access. The Cohen patent '206 requires the folding back of a hinged wall in FIG. 2 to access the cards which would result in pegs on the upper surface of the board falling off the surface. The Fink '106 patent has a surface indentation for holding cards based on gravity. However, when the game is not being played the cards in the constantly exposed cards in the Fink device can become dislodged, fall out and become lost.
Other problems occur when each player takes their turn on a game board. Because the above boards are generally stationary and immobile, the board itself has to be moved or each player must physically move from their seats, and reach across the board. When two or more players are sitting around a table or are sitting on the floor, the players can find it uncomfortable and undesirable to constantly rise from one's seat and/or constantly move the board when their turn comes up. Furthermore, this moving can also result in losing pegs, cards, dice and the like from the game. This problem becomes compounded each time there is an additional player. While, the Cyre et al. '547 patent on first glance appears to be a circular disc cribbage board, this patent is limited to a complex counter disc with a numbering scale and does not use pegs and the like for traditional scoring. Furthermore, the Cyre et '547 patent has not place for card, peg and dice storage.
Thus, the need exists for a cribbage board that overcomes for the deficiencies cited above.